console moi
by kianforever
Summary: helena a choisit stefan ,,,,desesperé damon se rend chez la sorciere pour lui dire ,,,,,,bonnie lui propose d'en discuté autour d'un verre mais la soirée tourne en une nuit de sexe ,,,,,,,,bonnie se demande se qui pourrait se passer quand ils se croiserai ,,,,,,,,petite fic sur le couple bamon esperant qu'elle vous plaira ,,,,biz a tous bonne journée ou soirée


bonnie se trouver dans sa voiture et conduisait jusqu'a chez elle ,son pere etait encore partit une semaine pour son travail et ce soir elle avait put sortir un peu plus longtemps ,elle avait bu quelques  
verres avec caroline et matt au mystic grills ,ces derniers temps c'etait pas vraiment la joie ,sa separation avec jeremy etait encore recente et elle n'aimait pas ce retrouver seule ,elle gara sa voiture  
dans l'allée et rejoignit sa maison ,,,,,,,elle entendit du bruit se retourna pour voir si il avait quelqu'un mais personne ,,,,,,elle rentra la clé dans la serrure et entendit a nouveau du bruit elle se  
retourna et sursauta en voyant la personne devant elle  
_damon tu ma fait peur lui dit bonnie  
elle le regarda ,et aperçut dans son regard un peu de tristesse il semblait avoir vecu un moment difficile  
_qu'esce que tu fait ici lui demanda bonnie  
damon la fixait mais ne dit rien  
_il es arriver quelque chose a helena lui demanda bonnie  
_non elle va tres bien lui reponda damon  
_alors qu'esce qu'il se passe lui demanda bonnie  
damon la regarda et bonnie compris  
_oh ,,,,,,,,elle as choisit ,,,,stefan lui demanda bonnie  
damon s'assia par terre ,dos contre le mur ,bonnie le regarda et se demanda pourquoi il etait venu ici ,,,,,,,,pourquoi il etait venu la voir  
_et pourquoi tu es venu ici lui demanda bonnie  
_je n'avait personne a qui me plaindre lui reponda damon  
puis il ajouta  
_et puis tu as vecu la meme chose avec jeremy ,,,,,il a preféré le fantome d'ana a toi  
_tres gentil de me le rappeler lui dit bonnie  
_desolé lui reponda damon  
_et tu t'es dit allons voir bonnie elle as surement le remede pour les coeurs brisée lui dit bonnie  
elle s'assia a coté de damon  
_et tu la lui demanda damon  
_j'aimerais l'avoir crois moi lui reponda bonnie  
damon tourna la tete et la regarda ,,,,elle avait la tete baisser et regardait ses mains  
_tu n'arrive pas a tourner la page jeremy lui demanda damon  
_tourner la page c'est plus dur qu'ont le crois lui reponda bonnie  
elle le regarda et quand elle croisa le regard bleu ocean damon ,elle aperçut toute la tristesse dans son regard et compris qu'il etait vraiment sincere concernant l'amour qu'il porte a helena  
_ça va finir par passé lui dit bonnie  
_je ne crois pas lui reponda damon  
elle se tourna et leur regard se croiserent a nouveau et ne se quitta pas du regard pendant quelques seconde bonnie se leva et damon aussi  
_je vais te laisser ,desolé de t'avoir derangeait lui dit damon  
il s'enalla  
_damon cria bonnie  
il se tourna vers la sorciere et croisa a nouveau son regard  
_ça te dit un petit remontant lui demanda bonnie  
il eu un petit sourire  
_ouais j'en n'ai bien besoin lui reponda damon  
il la rejoignit jusqu'a la porte et bonnie entra ,damon se trouver sur le seuil  
_je peux pas entrer si tu m'invite pas lui dit damon  
elle le regarda quelques secondes se demandant si c'etait une bonne idée finalement de laisser entrer damon chez elle  
_entre lui dit bonnie  
damon entra chez elle et ferma la porte derriere lui et la rejoignit dans le salon  
bonnie se dirigea vers l'armoir prit deux verres et chercha dans le bar de son pere une bouteille de whisky elle savait que damon adorait cette alcool ,elle vena s'asseoir dans le canapé et serva les  
deux verres  
_tient je crois que tu en as vraiment besoin lui dit bonnie  
damon s'installa dans le canapé pres de bonnie et prit le verre que celle ci lui tendait et en buva une gorgée  
_excellent ce wisky lui dit damon  
_une cuvée special de mon pere il vient d'espagne je crois lui reponda bonnie en buvant aussi une gorgée de son verre puis elle eu un petit rire et damon la regarda  
_pourquoi tu rit lui demanda damon  
_ont es la tout les deux assis a picoler et a se zapper le moral pour deux personne qui nous aime pas ,c'est pathetique lui reponda bonnie  
_ouais pathetique lui dit damon  
elle finissa son verre et sens serva un autre et rempli celui de bonnie  
ils passerent le reste de la soirée a boire et as dire du mal des personnes qu'ils aimaient et bonnie fut vite saoul mais damon etant un vampire etait un peu moins saoul que bonnie ,il etait plus de trois  
heures du matin et les deux ames a consoler etait en train de dansait sur une musique tres bruyante ,bonnie riait pendant que damon la fesait tourner si vite qu'elle eu le tournit et trebucha entraina  
damon dans sa chute et tout les deux tomber dans le canapé et bonnie continua a rire  
_excuse moi je suis maladroite lui dit bonnie en riant  
mais quand elle croisa le regard de damon son sourire disparut puis la seconde suivante leur levres se toucherent et leur langues s'entremelerent dans un baiser fougueux qui dura quelques secondes  
,puis bonnie le repoussa  
_qu'esce qu'on es en train de faire lui dit bonnie  
elle se leva et damon fit pareil  
_je crois qu'il faut mieux que je mens aille lui dit damon  
_ouais c'est une excellente idée lui reponda bonnie  
damon la regarda puis s'enalla ,bonnie souffla se demandant ce qu'il lui avait prit ,elle eteigna la musique et se dirigea vers les escaliers ,mais elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et avant meme qu'elle se  
tourne pour voir qui c'etait elle fut plaquer contre le mur et la bouche de damon se colla a la sienne bonnie se laissa envahit et entrainait par les levres de damon ,celui ci etait vraiment tres  
enflammé ,et ses mains commençait a se balader sur le corps de bonnie tout comme ses levres qu'il laissa glisser dans son cou  
_damon ,,,,,,,,dit bonnie  
celui ci la fixa ,la regardant quelques secondes ,,,,,,bonnie n'aperçut plus de la tristesse mais du desir pour elle dans son regard ,elle posa ses levres a nouveau sur celle de damon ,l'entrainant cette  
fois ci elle meme dans un baiser fougueux ,damon utilisa sa vitesse de vampire et il se retrouverent tout les deux contre le mur dans le couloir qui les conduisaits dans les chambres ,damon lui retira  
la veste qu'elle portait et la balança par terre ,et bonnie lui arracha les boutons de sa chemise puis elle le repoussa et se dirigea vers sa chambre ouvra la porte ,et se tourna vers damon le sourire aux  
levres ,celui ci utilisa a nouveau sa vitesse de vampire il l'attrappa par la taille la plaqua contre le mur et se colla a elle ,il effleura ses levres a plusieurs reprises et damon sentit le coeur de bonnie qui  
battait a vive allure et battait au rystme du siens ,il avait l'impression etre entrainer dans une chose qui ne controler pas ,,il l'embrassa puis ensuite bonnie lui enleva sa chemise qu'elle jeta sur le sol  
,et damon la porta et bonnie passa ses jambes autour 125de la taille de damon et celui ci posa ses mains sur ses cuisses les glissa entraina la remonter de la jupe courte de bonnie et elle gemissa sous  
ses levres  
_damon ,,,,,,,,,,,,,gemissa bonnie  
celui ci utilisa a nouveau sa vitesse de vampire la plaqua a nouveau contre le mur lui arracha sa jupe qui se retrouver en lambeau par terre ,il l'entraina vers le lit elle lui deboutonna sa ceinture et celui  
ci enleva le maillot de bonnie decouvrant sa poitrine et le reste des vetements sous oublier sur le sol et tres vite les choses devint plus serieuse entre le vampire et la sorciere ,bonnie n'arrivait plus a  
reflechir ,elle se laissait caresser par les mains experte du vampire ,quand il entra en elle ,il lui fit pousser son premier crie de plaisir ,chaque parcelle de son corps fut combler par les levres de damon  
,il la combler parfaitement ,jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir ça ,cette foli dura quelques heures ils se delecterent de la peau l'un de l'autre sans vraiment avoir le temps de recuperé ,apres  
quelques heures ,bonnie s'ecroula epuisée par le vampire et il faut dire meme si il ne voulait pas l'admettre damon etait autant k.o que la petite sorciere et bonnie s'endormit quelque secondes apres  
leur ebats ,damon la contempla endormit  
LE LENDEMAIN  
quand bonnie se reveilla ,elle se trouver seule dans le lit completement nue ,elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut les degats ,il n'y avait pas etait de main morte hier soir ,des images de cette nuit  
defilé dans sa tete ,elle avait fait l'amour avec damon salvatore ,et en plus elle avait la gueule de bois ,c'est 150dernier temps elle accumulait vraiment les conneries  
la journée passa a une vitesse extraordinaire ,helena l'avait appeler pour lui dire qu'elle etait a nouveau avec stefan et bonnie n'avait fait que pensait a damon et se souvena de ce pourquoi il etait la  
hier soir ,,,,,,,,pour ce consoler de la perte d'helena elle c'etait fait avoir par le vampire ,franchement qu'esce qu'il lui avait prit de le laisser entrer chez elle et de l'ecouter elle aurais tu lui dire d'aller  
se faire voir ailleurs et de le laisser sur le peron  
les heures defiler et elle devait retrouver ses amis au manoir des salvatores ,elle aurais bien voulut annuler mais ces deux meilleures amies la tuerai si elle venait pas ,elle respira a fond quand elle  
arriva devant le manoir ,quand elle franchit le seuil de la maison et quelle entra dans le salon elle y trouva stedan et helena ainsi que caroline et tyler qui poserent les yeux sur elle ,la façon dont il la  
regardait lui fit bousculer des centaines de question dans sa tete ,esce que damon leur avait parler de cette nuit  
_contente de te voir bonnie lui dit stefan  
elle etait pas revenu depuis un moment deja justement a cause des tensions entre damon et son frere elle detestait les conflits et voir helena dechirait entres les freres salvatores et voir que stefan  
avait le coeur briser de savoir qu'helena etait aussi amoureuse de son frere ,elle aurais voulut revenir ici avec le coeur detendue mais ça devait etre un calvaire pour damon de voir helena avec stefan  
,,,,,,pourquoi en cette instant elle pensait a damon ,elle se maudissa interieurement de pensait 175a lui ,  
_alors comment va les amoureux leur dit bonnie en souriant  
_tres bien lui reponda helena  
elle s'aprocha d'eux et regarda stefan et s'installa debout pres de lui  
_ça te derange si j'utilise tes toilettes lui demanda bonnie  
_non vas -y lui reponda stefan  
elle sorta du salon et se dirigea aux toilettes ,damon entra a se moment la dans la maison ,il rejoignit les autres  
_salut ,,,,,,,,tient vous avez prevenue un diner vous fetez quoi leur dit damon  
helena et stefan le regarderent et damon compris  
_oh le faite que vous vous etes retrouvez leur dit damon  
il se dirigea vers le bar et se serva un verre de shotch  
_damon dit stefan  
_te fatigue pas je vais vous laissez tranquille lui reponda damon  
helena s'aprocha de lui mais garda quand meme ses distances avec lui  
_j'aimerai que tu reste avec nous lui dit helena  
_t'aimerai que je reste dit damon  
il ne finissa pas sa phrase en sentant l'odeur de cette sorciere monter a ses narines ,elle etait devant le seuil du salon et damon tourna la tete vers elle et quand leurs regards se croiserent ,il sentit  
que bonnie se sentait mal a l'aise quand elle baissa la tete ,damon tourna la tete vers helena  
_je vais rester lui dit damon  
puis il finissa son verre ,,,,il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça ,,,il n'avait pas envie de voir son frere etre heureux avec helena ,il aller dire non quand helena lui avait demandait de rester mais  
quand il avait aperçut bonnie il avait accepter cette phrase etait sortit de sa bouche comme ça ,il se souvena de la nuit qu'il avait passer avec la sorciere  
pendant tout le diner damon n'arreter pas de regardait bonnie et stefan le remarqua et ça l'etonna que damon ne face pas de remarque concernant helena et lui ,,,,,,,,  
_il es tard je vais rentrer lui dit bonnie  
caroline et tyler etait deja partit depuis environ une dizaine de minutes  
_passe une bonne nuit bonnie lui dit helena elle la serra dans ses bras et bonnie croisa a nouveau le regard de damon et stefan l'aperçut  
stefan l'embrassa sur la joue  
_a demain bonnie lui dit stefan  
elle lui souria  
_salut damon dit bonnie  
_salut petite sorciere lui reponda damon  
puis bonnie s'enalla quand elle se rendit a sa voiture elle qu'elle entra a l'interieur sa voiture refusait de demarrait  
_saleté de voiture cria bonnie en frappant dans le pneu  
stefan avait sa super ouie et damon entendit bonnie et tout les deux se precipiterent  
_un probleme lui demanda stefan  
_ma voiture refuse de demarré lui reponda bonnie  
_je pourrait te raccompagniez lui dit damon  
_non lui reponda bonnie un peu trop bruyamment  
stefan et damon la regarderent  
_je vais rentrer as pieds sa me fera du bien un peu d'air frais lui dit bonnie  
_et si tu rester au manoir cette nuit lui proposa stefan  
_c'est pas une bonne idée lui dit bonnie  
_et pourquoi lui demanda stefan  
_oui pourquoi repeta damon  
bonnie le regarda il avait un sourire narquois sur le visage  
_d'accord je reste leur dit bonnie  
stefan souria et passa l'un de ses bras autour des epaules de bonnie et l'entraina vers le manoir ,  
_bonnie va rester cette nuit ça voiture a rendu l'ame lui dit stefan  
_c'est genial ont pourras se voir des le reveil lui dit helena  
elle serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras  
_je te montre ta chambre lui dit damon  
stefan regarda son frere il semblait bizarre et depuis quand il se preoccuper de bonnie  
_non je mens occupe lui dit stefan  
damon le regarda puis stefan monta a l'etage avec bonnie ,helena lui avait preter un mini short et un debardeur pour qu'elle puisse dormir ,puis elle se precipita dans la douche ,stefan et helena  
c'etait endormit tout de suite epuisé tout les deux la nuit derniere il l'avait passer a ce retrouver normal que ce soir il soit epuisé ,elle sorta de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre enfila le  
debardeur et le short que lui avait pretait helena et elle se descendit dans la cuisine elle avait l'habitude de boire un verre de lait chaud avant de dormir ,elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne  
pas reveiller personne vu que deux vampires habité ici et qu'il avait l'ouie tres fine et prepara un bol elle se dirigea vers le frigo et se baissa pour recuperé la bouteille de lait ,damon qui venait de  
rentrer dans la cuisine aperçut bonnie ,la tete dans le frigo ,il regardait ses fesses ,ont se mordillant les levres bonnie se retourna sursauta en voyant damon et lacha le litre de lait ,et damon utilisa  
sa vitesse de vampire pour rattraper le litre de lait  
_ma petite sorciere serais aussi maladroite lui dit damon en souriant  
bonnie le regarda  
elle prit la bouteille de lait dans les mains de damon et se dirigea vers la table et au moment ou elle voulut versé le lait dans le bol ,damon se retrouva derriere elle et reprise la bouteille des mains de  
bonnie qui le laissa faire ,il la posa sur la table et ensuite il posa ses mains sur les hanches de bonnie puis les glissa sur son ventre et posa ses levres sur son epaule et les glissa delicatement dans son  
cou et bonnie baissa la tete pour lui donner plus d'accés  
il la retourna vers lui et posa ses levres contre les siennes l'entrainant dans un baiser fougueux ,elle se laissa faire et tres vite les choses devint plus serieux ,,,,damon posa bonnie sur la table et se  
plaçea entre ses jambes sans lachait sa bouche ,il descendit ses levres contre le cou de la petite sorciere gouta a sa peau caramel ,elle avait poser ses mains sur la nuque de damon pour approfondir  
le baiser  
_umh umh ,,,,,,murmura bonnie  
il lui mordilla l'epaule legerement mais damon perdit le controle et il planta ses crocs dans l'epaule de bonnie  
_aie ,cria bonnie en le repoussant  
_desolé ,excuse moi ,je suis desolé bonnie lui dit damon  
elle regarda la morsure et puis regarda damon ,celui ci avait changer son visage des veines c'etait dessinait autour de ses yeux et il se recula ,,,,,le sang de bonnie qu'il venait de gouter etait vraiment  
incroyable ,il n'avait que gouter que quelques gouttes mais son sang lui avait passer dans tout les veines de son corps ,  
_damon dit bonnie  
_ton sang ,,,,,dit damon  
_je sais il es different lui reponda bonnie  
elle le regarda  
_je pari que tu en veux encore lui dit bonnie  
damon la regarda etait-elle serieuse  
il se precipita vers elle et l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement et avec sa vitesse de vampire ,il l'entraina a l'etage dans sa chambre ,il la plaqua contre la porte l'embrassant a en perdre la  
tete ,damon la regarda ,bonnie avait le souffle court  
_c'est pas ton sang ,,,,,,,c'est toi que je veux murmura damon  
puis il ajouta  
_et toi  
bonnie le regarda et l'embrassa ,elle avait envie de damon ,et se dit que c'etait pas seulement a cause de l'alcool hier soir ,il la porta et bonnie passa ses jambes autour de la taille de damon ,celui ci  
caressa doucement les cuisses de bonnie  
_damon murmura bonnie  
elle se laissa entrainer dans l'envie de damon ,il l'entraina vers le lit et leur s'affaire se perdit pendant le chemin qui les menait vers le lit et ces tout les deu avait passion et desir qu'il foisser les draps  
de soie blanc ,que leur corps ne fit qu'un que leur plaisir les avait envahit et que leur peau avait reclamer l'autre pendant toute la nuit et c'etait quand le soleil c'etait lever que le vampire avait laisser  
la sorciere s'endormir contre lui et qu'il avait fermer les yeux le sourire aux levres  
helena se trouver en train de prendre le petit dejeuner dans la cuisine avec stefan  
_qu'esce qu'il y a lui demanda helena  
_rien tout va bien lui reponda stefan  
_non je vois bien qu'il y a quelques chose qui va pas c'est a cause de damon lui demanda helena  
_je crois qu'il es bizarre depuis hier matin depuis qu'il es rentrer de sa nuit de deboche comme il les appels lui reponda stefan  
_je suis pas bizarre et je vais bien et c'etait pas une nuit de deboche c'est un nuit de reve lui dit damon  
helena et stefan le regarda ,damon s'aprocha de et se serva une tasse de café  
_et qui es cette femme lui demanda helena  
_pourquoi tu veux savoir serais tu jalouse lui dit damon  
bonnie qui descendait les ecaliers entendit helena  
_je ne suis pas jalouse tu couche avec toutes les femmes que tu veux ,mais elle c'est au moins que v'etait juste pour le sexe lui dit helena  
bonnie ecouter encore  
_es qui te dit que ce n'es que ça lui reponda damon  
_arrete ne me fait pas croire que tu veux autre chose que du sexe avec cette femme damon ,avec une femme avait qui t'as passé une nuit lui dit helena  
stefan tendit l'oreille ,,,,,il avait entendu les pas de bonnie et se demandait pourquoi elle venait pas dans la cuisine  
_j'ai passé deux nuit avec elle et je peux dire que c'etait explosif ,tu veux savoir quoi d'autre helena lui demanda damon  
_tu crois quoi que je vais croire que t'es amoureux d'elle lui reponda helena  
puis elle ajouta  
_arrete de vouloir essayer de me rendre jalouse tu couche avec qui tu veux ça n'etégale damon ,tant que c'est pas ma meilleure amie tu fait ce que tu veux  
damon la fixa  
_et qu'esce que tu dirait si je te disait que c'etait le cas lui dit damon  
helena se mit a rire  
_comme si bonnie ,va s'abaisser a un tel niveau ,t'es rien pour elle damon qu'un vampire assoiffé de sang qu'elle reverait de bruler vif lui reponda helena  
damon la regarda et bonnie fit son entrer dans la cuisine ,elle aurais voulut dire quelques chose a helena mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche ,damon la regarda quelques seconde puis quitta la cuisine  
_t'as etait dur avec lui helena lui dit stefan  
helena regarda bonnie  
_pourquoi tu lui as parler de cette façon lui dit bonnie  
_tu va pas te mettre as le defendre lui reponda helena  
_tu peux comprendre ce qu'il es train de vivre ,il es dingue de toi et tu la fait esperer helena et tu as finalement choisit stefan ,tu peu comprendre qu'il as envie de prendre du bon temps et tu as l'air de  
lui reprochait et puis t'avait pas a me meler a votre dispute lui dit bonnie  
_je devais faire quoi le laisser raconter qu'il coucher avec toi alors que ces faux lui reponda helena  
_tu reproche a damon de t'en vouloir et de faire ce qu'il veux de ces nuits mais quand esce que tu va comprendre que des que tu as choisit stefan tu as perdu tes droits sur damon lui dit bonnie  
_j'ai jamais voulut tout ça lui reponda helena  
_si tu la voulut t'as preferé laisser damon croire qu'il avait une chance avec toi et quand il es tomber amoureux de toi ,tu la lacher ,tu voulait juste garder le controle sur les deux frere salvatores pour  
ne pas que damon t'echappe dit bonnie  
_bonnie du calme lui dit stefan  
_te mele pas de ça stefan cria bonnie et helena en meme temps  
_d'accord je vous laisse leur dit stefan  
stefan monta a l"etage et entra dans la chambre de son frere  
_qu'esce que tu vient faire lui demanda damon  
_helena et bonnie sont entrain de ce disputer et elle mon dit de pas mens meler et devine quoi bonnie es en train de te defendre lui reponda stefan  
damon eu un petit sourire  
_elle es incroyable cette sorciere lui dit damon  
stefan regarda son frere  
_ce quoi se sourire lui demanda stefan  
u_quel sourire lui reponda damon en le retirant de ses levres et en s'habillant  
_qu'esce que tu as fait lui demanda stefan  
damon le regarda  
_non damon ,tu me dit pas que tu t'es servit de bonnie pour essayer de rendre jalouse helena lui dit stefan  
_pourquoi tu pense tout de suite ça lui reponda damon  
_arrete tu va pas me faire croire que tu jour au lendemain tu t'es decouvert une folle passion pour bonnie lui dit stefan  
puis il ajouta  
_je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal a bonnie ,je te laisserai pas te servir d'elle pour atteindre helena  
_c'est pas ce que je fait ,stefanlui dit damon  
_tu va pas le faire croire que t'es amoureux d'elle lui dit stefan  
damon le regarda et stefan compris qu'il etait serieux  
_t'es serieux repond moi lui dit stefan  
_ont dirais que la vie s'amuse a me faire aimer des femmes qui me sont inaccesible lui reponda damon  
_ouah dit stefan ,il etait etonné de cette revelation  
_et depuis quand ajouta t'il  
un petit sourire se dessina sur ses levres  
_depuis le jour ou j'ai tenu son corps inerte quand elle as affronter klaus a la fete de fin d'année lui dit damon  
_et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant lui demanda stefan  
_passe que tu es partit avec klaus et qu'helena avait besoin de moi et que tout a etait 450compliqué apres ça et que c'etait mieux de continuer a aimer helena ,que de croire que j'aurais peut etre droit  
a une chance avec bonnie ,cette petite sorciere qui a voulut me tuer autant de fois que j'ai voulut cacher que c'etait elle reponda damon  
_comment ça elle lui demanda stefan  
_celle qui ma fait oublier katherine ,c'est une femme comme bonnie qu'il me faut ,une femme de caractere qui c'est comment m'arreter quand je debloque ,,,qui c'est comment faire disparaitre mon  
coté vampire et etre simplement damon lui reponda damon  
stefan n'en croyait pas ces oreilles  
_je devrait peut etre aller calmer la tigresse lui dit damon  
stefan s'avait qu'il parler de bonnie parce qu'helena n'avait rien d'une tigresse  
_tu defend damon alors que tu prefererai le voir mort dit helena  
_c'etait avant lui reponda bonnie  
_avant quoi lui demanda helena  
bonnie la regarda  
_avant que je le ramasse a la petite cuilliere devant ma porte parce que la femme qu'il aime lui as briser le coeur parce qu'elle la menait en bateau et qu'elle es choisit de vivre avec son frere dit bonnie  
_il es venu te voir lui demanda helena  
elle c'etait un peu calmer et fixait son ami avec tristesse une larme coula sur la joue d'helena  
_je ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette etat il etait devasté helena ,je suis desolée de t'avoir hurler dessus mais je defend damon parce que je l'ai vu as quel point il es amoureux de toi et a quel point il  
t'aimer et aimerai etre avec toi dit bonnie et elle aussi laissa echappé quelques larmes ,elle venait de comprendre que damon c'etait raprocher d'elle pour essayer de passer a autre chose et qu'elle  
n'avait servit que de lot de consolation  
damon venait de rentrer dans la piece suivit de stefan  
_damon dit helena  
bonnie se figea et essuya ses larmes discretement  
_je crois que toi et damon vous avait quelques petites choses a vous dire leur dit bonnie  
_je crois aussi dit helena  
elle passa devant damon mais celui ci lui attrappa le bras la fit pivoter vers lui  
_c'est a toi que je doit parler lui dit damon  
_ouais ,mais tu le feras plus tard lui reponda bonnie  
_non ,maintenant lui dit damon  
_je sais deja se que tu va dire damon parle a helena vous en avez besoin lui reponda bonnie  
_non tu sais pas lui dit damon  
_de toute façon je ne crois pas que j'ai envie d'entendre ce que tu as dire damon lui reponda bonnie  
elle s'enalla  
_t'es vraiment une sale petite sorciere tu sais ça et une tete de mule en prime cria damon  
bonnie se tourna vers lui  
_d'accord tu veux pas parler c'est ton droit ,mais au faite il n'y as pas vraiment besoin de mots pour ça lui dit damon  
il utilisa sa vitesse de vampire se planta devant bonnie l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa ,celle ci fut surprise tout comme helena ,qui ne savait pas se qu'il etait en train de se passé ,stefan avait un  
petit sourire sur les levres  
quand damon se separa des levres de bonnie celle ci le fixait avec incomprehension pourquoi il venait de l'embrasser  
_ça te va ou je develloppe lui dit damon  
_je suis pas un lot de consolation damon lui reponda bonnie elle s'eloigna de lui  
_je croyais qu'hier soir tu avait compris que c'etait toi que je voulait lui dit damon  
bonnie le fixait et helena aussi venait t'elle t'entendre que damon et bonnie etait plus que des amis  
_eh ouais le grand damon salvatore et amoureux depuis des mois d'une petite sorciere a la peau caramel qui aime le torturer et qu'il as preferé choisir la facilité en se persuadant qu'il etait amoureux  
de la femme de son frere alors que depuis le jour ou la petite sorciere es morte et qu'il la tenait contre lui alors qu'il savait que ce n'etait pas vraiment le cas parce qu'elle aller revivre dans quelques  
heures qu'il 525tenait a elle plus qu'il ne penser ,_je crois que ,non je sais que ce que j'ai ressentit quand nos levres se sont toucher etait reel dit damon  
bonnie continuer a le regardait  
_tu n'es pas un lot de consolation et tu ne la jamais etait bonnie ,t'es ma petite sorciere ,la petite sorciere dont je suis amoureux ajouta damon  
_tu me dit etre amoureux de moi ,mais moi esce que tu crois que c'est le cas pour moi lui demanda bonnie  
_j'en sais rien toi seule le sais mais ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit ,ton petit coeur qui battait ,j'ai ressentit ton corps vibrer au contact du mien et je sais que si tu ne ressentirait rien pour toi ,tu ne serais  
deja plus la et que tu n'ecouterai pas et tu ne me regarderais pas de cette façon en ce moment precis lui dit damon  
_ damon salvatore tu es le vampire de mystic falls le plus arrogant ,pretentieux violent ,enervant, et dont j'ai envie de tuer une fois par jour au moins ,,,,,,,,,mais c'est aussi le damon dont je suis  
tomber amoureuse lui reponda bonnie  
un sourire se dessina sur ces levres  
damon l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa  
_dit moi que je tu ne vois pas damon et bonnie entrain de s'embrasser et que je suis folle lui dit helena  
_tu n'est pas folle cherie et moi aussi je vois bien damon et bonnie en train de s'embrasser dit stefan  
il regarda a nouveau bonnie et damon puis il ajouta  
_et je crois qu'il vienne de franchir le stade du baiser  
damon utilisa sa super vitesse de vampire pour le ramenait dans sa chambre avec bonnie et faire l'amour a la femme dont il etait amoureux  
_c'est ce qu'ont appel un petit dejeuner mouvementé lui dit stefan  
helena le regarda  
caroline entra dans le manoir  
_salut les amoureux dites je vient de voir la voiture de bonnie dans l'allée ont etait sensait venir te chercher toute les deux lui dit caroline  
_elle as passer la nuit ici probleme de voiture lui reponda stefan  
_elle es ou il faut que je lui parle lui demanda caroline  
_tu la trouvera a l'etage couloir de droite troisieme porte a gauche dans le lit de damon lui reponda helena  
caroline regarda helena  
_dans lit de damon tu plaisante lui demanda caroline a moitié amuser  
_non pas du tout ,ils sont amoureux lui reponda helena  
_non impossible ,bonnie as du tomber sur la tete ,elle ne peux pas etre amoureuse de damon et puis lui c'etait pas de toi qu'il etait amoureux lui di caroline  
_je crois qu'il etait pas pret a admettre que bonnie es la femme qu'il aime mais aujourh'ui c'est fait lui reponda stefan  
_c'est une blague elle es ou la camera lui demanda caroline  
_pas du tout ,cart lui reponda helena  
_damon le vampire et bonnie la sorciere je n'aurais jamais cru ça lui dit caroline  
puis elle ajouta  
_une sorciere et un vampire vous croyait que ça va fait bon menage  
_ont le sera bien assez tot lui reponda stefan  
_l'avenir avec ses deux ça promets ajouta caroline  
damon es bonnie etait en train de se montrer a quel point il etait amoureux l'un de l'autre ,damon ne comptait pas faire les memes erreurs que dans le passé ,,,,bonnie etait desormais la seul chose  
importante a ses yeux et dans sa tete elle occuper desormais toute la place plus de katherine ,plus d'helena et plus jamais d'autre femme elle resterai la seule dans son lit dans sa tete et dans son  
coeur  
_je t'aime lui murmura damon pendant qu'il lui fesait l'amour  
_je t'aime lui murmura bonnie a son tour  
en le repoussant helena sens le savoir avec fait de lui l'homme le plus heureux de la terre ,il etait desormais libre d'aimer la sorciere qui apres de l'avoir ensorcelé avait fait de lui le vampire le plus  
humain de cette planete en l'aimant a son tour

FIN


End file.
